Princess Daisy's adventure
by DaisyandYoshifan
Summary: When Princess Daisy finally gets a chance to go on an adventure, she's excited. She can't wait to explore new worlds, meet new people and defeat countless enemies. She hopes to prove to the Nintendo world, that she can do anything.
1. A desire for an adventure

Fan-fiction- Princess Daisy's adventure- Chapter 1: A desire for an adventure

- This is just a brief introduction to the story. The next chapters will have a lot more dialogue and start some character development.

For the past decade, Princess Daisy Floral had been residing in the Mushroom Kingdom with her cousin Princess Peach. She feels that living in there instead of her homeland: Sarasaland was the best choice she has ever made. She had formed many close friendships with its residents (particularly with Luigi, Peach, Mario, Yoshi, and Birdo); something she never did before. Her parents did not want her to interact with its citizens because they wanted to spend a lot of time with her. Daisy wished that her parents would give her a bit of space. She hated being always stuck in one of Sarasaland kingdoms (Muda, Easton, Birabuto or Chai). There was also always so much to do in the Mushroom Kingdom. In Sarasaland the main event was just a royal dinner. Daisy found those boring and annoying because all there was to do was eating and siting. She preferred to participate in the countess sport tournaments, the mario parties, and the fun video games tournaments Mario liked to host. These seemed more appropriate for a feisty, headstrong tomboy princess. However, Daisy's favourite thing to do was to explore the dark wispy forest close to Luigi's Mansion. Most people found this scary but she found it interesting. It made her feel like she was in a real-life horror movie, something she's dreamed about for years.

As much fun as the Mushroom kingdom was, Daisy always dreamed of going on some sort of adventure. Every time Mario and Luigi would come back from a new adventure they would always tell their friends stories. They have been to so many different places and fought a countless variety of enemies. Daisy would've loved to fought Mecha bowser in Isle Defino, slide around in penguin suits in Snowy Mountain, and witness the inside of Bowser's castle. But every time something bad happens, Mario would always go save the day because no one objected. Next time something bad happened, Daisy vowed that she would object and prove to everyone in the Mushroom Kingdom and the entire Nintendo world that she was not just a pretty face.


	2. Challenger wanted

Fan-fiction- Princess Daisy's adventure- Chapter 2: Challenger wanted!

Three weeks ago, Princess Peach and her planning committee announced a double dash kart-racing tournament. 14 dynamic duos volunteered their time to partake in this epic, crazy, event. For the past while they've been racing all various worlds in the Mushroom Kingdom. They have sped past the chain chomps In Mario Circuit, almost been hit by multiple cars in Mushroom city, and have jumped off multiple ramps in the Wario Coliseum. Today was the final race in the tournament. It was going to take place on one the most beautiful, yet dangerous stages of all time: RAINBOW ROAD.

As the people of the Mushroom Kingdom were anxiously waiting for the match to begin, the final two teams were getting themselves prepared and giving themselves encouragement and support.

**Waiting room #1**

"Oh Mario, I'm so excited! I can not believe we made it to the final two" squealed Peach as she ran to give Mario a big kiss. Mario accepted this kiss and smiled "I know, I can't wait to face off against Luigi and Daisy." "The two of them improved so much from the first time we raced, remember that time Luigi and Daisy used to fall a lot in DK mountain"? Mario laughed "Oh, my goodness those two did not see that coming! "Don't tell anyone I said this, but I hope they fall off the course, those two have been serious competitors." Whispered Peach.

Mario did not respond to this comment, but he had felt the same way as Peach. Luigi and Daisy have been very strategic in this tournament. They have taken multiple short cuts, found a way to keep the speed of their cart very fast and gave it some serious upgrades before the tournaments. They had changed their engine, wheels and added a steering wheel, which was easier to controll. Mario gave Peach and kiss and told her that everything was going to be fine.

**Waiting room #2**

"FINAL TWO FINAL TWO FINAL TWO YAY YAY YAY" was the words that Daisy chanted in their waiting room. She was so excited to make it this far in the tournament. The last time they raced, Peach and Mario beat them by 0.5 seconds. This was a loss that saddened the both of them, especially Daisy due to her strong competitive desire." We can do this Luigi, I know were not going to lose again said Daisy. "I…sure.. hope.. So,..Daisy, losing.. was.. not..fun replied a shy Luigi. At this moment Daisy grew concerned. Luigi's nerves tended make him very self-conscious and caused him to second-guess himself. "What's wrong Luigi you seem so nervous today."

Luigi had a lot of things on his mind at the moment. He was really scared about the possibility of losing yet another tournament. He didn't want to disappoint Daisy and he really knew how bad she wanted to win. He also was thinking about how to reveal his feelings to her. Ever since the princess introduced herself to him years ago, he instantly developed strong feelings for her. The two of them have been really close friend and tell had told each other **everything. **There were plenty of little secrets that both Mario and Peach did not know about. "Nothing.. is…wrong…princess, I'm just worried about the race" Daisy took a deep breath and responded by giving him a hug" Listen, Luigi we can do this! We have dominated this race, and you've stayed so strong" Please don't give up now!" Luigi nodded slowly and replied" I'll try my best… Daisy. She smiled and gave him another hug.

**The race **

"Where is the announcer Toadsworth" screamed one piñata

"He really need to hurry up" replied another Goomba

"This is getting ridiculous" said a Boo.

"WE WANT THE FINAL RACE" the entire Mario audience screamed!

Hearing this Announcer Toadsworth instantly rushed to Rainbow Roads small little podium in the center of the stage. The previous comments of the audience got him nervous, but he knew he couldn't show that to the audience.

"ATTENTION FELLOW AUDIENCE, the time for the final race has come. This is the grand moment you all have been waiting for! Lets give it up for our final two duos, Mario Mario and Princess Peach, and Luigi Mario and Princess Daisy"

The audience cheered excitedly as the two duos approached the staring line of the race. The plumbers waved and smiled to their audience, while the princess blew the audience a couple of kisses. They duos congratulated each other, got into their karts, and began to start their engines. "ON YOUR MARK, GET SET,GO! The two duos went off to a speedy start. Before reaching the platforms first jump, Daisy and Luigi took a speed short cut (Mario 64's rainbow road), Mario and Peach instantly followed the duo.

"Oh crap, they followed us" said a worried Daisy. "Don't worry, Daisy we can do this, we are not going to lose today" said Luigi. "We'll see about that" echoed Mario and he and Peach passed them. This motivated Luigi competiveness as he was determined to not let them lose again. For the majority of the race, Peach and Mario were only a few meters ahead. However, about 5 meters close to the finish line, Luigi and Daisy hit an item block with a blue shell. "This is perfect Daisy, I need to throw this at those two". I'd be glad to Luigi" determined Daisy replied, without hesitation, she took the shell and chucked it at the duo. As Mario and Peach were driving, they felt something behind them. "MARIO they got a blue shell! They got a blue shell" Before Mario could react, the shell hit the car and caused them both to fall out of it. Luigi and Daisy passed them quickly and approached the finish line.

"THE WINNERS ARE LUIGI MARIO AND PRINCESS DAISY said Latiku. The two of them squealed and jumped for joy. Mario and Peach approached them and congratulated them, just as Luigi and Daisy were about to receive their trophy, Announcer Toadsworth stopped the ceremony**. "EVERYONE NEEDS TO MEET AT TOAD TOWN PLAZA, I JUST GOT AN EMERGENCY WARNING FROM MY WALKIE TALKIE" **

Everyone instantly got nervous and hurried towards the plaza as fast as they could. They hoped it was not Bowser trying to destroy the city again. When everyone was finally at the plaza, they instead saw thousands of posters scatted along the city. Some of the young toads began to laugh and thought It was a practical joke, but it really wasn't.

Toadsworth went up to the podium in center of the Plaza and began to read the letter. "CHALLENGER WANTED…a treacherous monster Is wanting to destroy the mushroom kingdom. It has hynotised all outside Nintendo heroes to guard this monster. If you want to keep your kingdom safe, one volenteer must go out, fight the heroes, and kill the monsters!

While most the Mushroom were panicking in fear, Daisy felt excited. This could be her chance! This could be the adventure she always dreamed of. She had to not let Mario go on this one. She hated that he always go to be chosen. She had to convince everyone that she had what it takes.

- A lot of Drama is going to come up in the chapter. The adventure will begin in the new few chapters. Comment and rate if you want .


	3. I have what it takes

Fan-fiction- Princess Daisy's adventure- Chapter 3: I have what it takes!

After reading out loud the letter, Toadworth's beady eyes instantly darted toward Mario. Mario was the perfect man for this kind of job! For years he's rescued princesses, fought enemies, and saved the Mushroom Kingdom time and time again. He knows how to fight and he never ever gives up. "Mario, do you think you're willing to go out and save our world once again?" asked Toadsworth. Before Mario could even respond, mostly everyone cheered loudly. They loved it when Mario would go out and save the day. It helped bring their world a sense of pride, strength, and safety. Everyone believed Mario was the only person who could give the world those three things. "Well..Toadswoth, I'd be honored….

Hearing Mario response made Daisy panic. She knew she had to speak up now, or else her dream would never ever become a reality. She was the kind of person that would strongly regret something, if she didn't speak up about it in the first place.

Just as Mario was about to finish his answer, Daisy cut him off and screamed "NO!" Everyone, especially Peach, Toadsworth, and Luigi gasped. They weren't expecting this at all. Usually when Mario responded to a mission Daisy was fine with Mario saving the world. Today she wasn't going to let this happen. She had to take a few minutes of everyone's time and convince everyone that she could save the Mushroom Kingdom.

"Daisy, are you kidding? Are you objecting that my Mario can't save the Kingdom?"

"Princess Daisy, that was very rude of you to interrupt Mario"

"Daisy…what…was…that…outburst for?

"Daisy are you alright, are you sick or something?

The rest of the audience stayed silent, waiting for Daisy's response towards those comments.

These comments made Daisy angrier. She knew that coming off as angry wasn't the best way to argue her point to the Mushroom Kingdom. However she would rather release most of it now, rather than later.

"_**First of all Peach, I'm not an idiot. Mario is the most famous hero in the entire world. How could I possibly not know that? You can ask any other character in other Nintendo worlds and they know who Mario is. I'm not objecting that Mario can't save the world. Every time that we have these meeting it's always Mario that gets chosen. I'm personally sick and tired of it. Toadsworth and Mario sorry for interrupting you both, but no one has said anything about this issue. I think I have what it takes to represent our kingdom and save our world."**_

Before she could continue on with her speech everyone except Mario, Luigi, and Peach burst into laughter and began to make rude comments.

"Daisy…you are going to make us look bad if you go out there"

"Mario gives our world glory and earns us money."

"Daisy you're going to die in the first world! You have no idea how to fight!

"Your going to make us look like the laughing stock of the Nintendo world"

"Daisy, do you really think you can be as good as Mario?"

…..

Hearing those comments made Daisy's pale face begin to turn red! She was trying so hard to hold in her anger. Luigi hated seeing Daisy this way. He knew how badly she wanted to go on an adventure, but he didn't want to her leave. "I'm going to try and talk her out of it" Luigi whispered to Mario and Peach. The couple looked nervous as Luigi slowly approached the podium. "How is he going to do it" they whispered in unison. Just as a Koopa was about to make another mean comment, Luigi said nervously "Daisy, can I pull you aside for a minute?" Seeing Luigi helped calm Daisy down a bit. She nodded and Luigi said "Fellow Audience the two of us ….will be….back.

…

Luigi took Daisy a few miles away from the Plaza. It didn't take for long for Daisy to slowly start tear up a bit. Luigi approached her and gave the Daisy a hug. He hoped this would help slowly calm she was. The calmer she was, the more likely she would be able to listen to Luigi.

"Daisy… I know how badly you want her to go on an adventure and all….but

"But what, Luigi you know I have what it takes. You said a few weeks ago before the tournament that I could possibly be as good as Mario. Why didn't you stand up for me?

"Daisy…I don't want….. to see you get hurt...

"Luigi do you realize who you are talking to? I'm not like Princess Peach! I don't care if I get hurt or not. I like being aggressive, you know that! I've beaten up a few people before."

"I know, but …. you could….

"This could be my chance to full-fill my dream! Remember when you dreamed about going on your own adventure and you got to full-fill it. It may have been hard and scary for you, but you came out fine!

"Daisy I….um..er…..

"Give me one GOOD reason why I shouldn't full-fill this dream? Tell me NOW!"

Luigi got frightened at this response. He knew this could've been a good opportunity for him to tell her his true feelings for her, but there was something in his heart that told him it wasn't the right time to. His mind when completely blank.

"Look Luigi I can't be waiting here all day! You clearly have no reason why shouldn't go! Can you please stand up for me? You're the only person I know that would support me."

Luigi took some time to think about. As much as he didn't want her to go, he knew supporting her would mean the absolute world for her. There were multiple times in his life where Daisy had stuck up for him. Everyone laughed when he volunteered to save Mario in his mansion, but he came out fine. Maybe the same would happen to Daisy. He could always reveal his feelings to her at a later time.

Luigi took a deep breath and said nervously…. "I'll …do ….it."

Daisy smiled as she dragged Luigi all the way back to the plaza.

…

"What's taking those two so long, we have been waiting here for ten minutes." groaned Peach.

"I think I see them coming back" said Mario

"I wonder if Luigi managed to convince her" said a worried Peach

Luigi stepped on the Podium, nervously facing the audience. Daisy gave the green plumber a wink, which made him flush. He closed his eyes slowly and began to open them as he spoke slowly towards the audience.

"I know most people think that Daisy doesn't have what it takes to go on a adventure. However, I think she can do it.

"Wait a minute bro..i thought you did not want her to go….

"You were supposed to talk her out of it!"

"I gave the issue some thought. Daisy could be just as good as you are. Remember when all of you laughed when I wanted to save you Mario. Everyone thought I would fail, but…I came out on top." Daisy is an aggressive, strong woman that's never going to give up. I think she could surprise everyone!

Hearing this made the audience nod in unison. They knew he was right.

"When you have a dream, I believe that you should be able to go out and full-fill that dream. I think we should respect Daisy and give her a chance to prove herself! Mario, If you and I just give her a bit of training I think she'll be fine. "

These comments from Luigi made Daisy smile. It felt so good to have her best friend on her side. Luigi was almost making her dream a reality. She was getting closer and closer to full-filling this dream of hers.

Mostly the entire audience clapped for Luigi as he stepped down onto the podium. Mario began to think about it. Maybe Daisy I should let Daisy take on this adventure, after all I've been on many of them. I think she has a bit of potential. Luigi's speech convinced me!"

" I want to see what she can do first" said Mario as he approached the podium.

Peach was stunned that Mario agreed to this. He was hoping that he wouldn't hurt Daisy too badly. At the same time she hoped this would make Daisy change her mind about the entire situation. To her, daisy was crazy to be wanting to do go on this audience

"You are going down Mario" said an excited Daisy.

Before they could begin to fight each other, a loud sound was heard. A large monster jumped onto the podium. Everyone gasped loudly as Mario slowly backed away into a fighting stance. Daisy wondered why he was backing away from her. She felt the presence of something huge behind her. A loud voice bounced into her eardrums.

"Wait -The great Bowser- The King of darkness- has come to ruin this lousy battle. GWAH-HAH-HAH-HAH."

Daisy turned around and gasped at Bowser. Before Mario could do anything, she jumped upwards quickly and gave him a HARD slap all the way to the moon. Everyone stared at the princess for a few seconds. They knew she was stronger than Peach, but not one realized that she was THAT STRONG. Peach and Toadsworth were speechless at this point.

"What, he was in my way" said boastfully said.

"Say, Daisy. If Luigi and I could train you in a week, do you think you will be ready to embark on your adventure" replied Mario

"I'd be honored to" Daisy said excitedly. She ran up to Luigi and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. "Thank you Luigi, you're the best friend that I've ever had."

The whole audience cheered and everyone left the podium.

…..

- This is my longest chapter yet! I will update soon! To Mario and Peach fans, I'm going to make them speak more in the next chapter. Daisy will be heading on her adventure after the next chapter. Comment and rate if you want to!


	4. Training Time

That evening after Daisy was granted permission to embark on the mission, she decided to go buy Luigi a present. She couldn't thank him enough for standing up for her at the Toad town podium. She knew that he always want a pet Yoshi. She went to the pet store, bought him a blue one, and approached the home of the Mario Brothers. She went to knock on their door.

BAM BAM BAM

"Mario who is that at the door?"

Mario took a look outside his window and noticed Princess Daisy with the Yoshi. He was shocked, because he knew how badly Luigi wanted one. She really appreciated what he did for her at the Podium earlier in the day he thought. He also was glad she was here because they were a few things she needed from him for this long week of training.

"Luigi I think you should answer this one!"

"Mario, but what if it's someone I don't like. You know I don't feel comfortable answering the door without knowing who it is."

"Just trust me on this one, bro"

Luigi slowly approached the door. He stared at it for a few seconds and slowly opened the door. His heart fluttered when he saw Daisy. He gasped when he saw the Yoshi. He was speechless for a minute. Finally he gathered some courage to say something to her.

"Daisy….is that…. adorable Yoshi for… me?

"Luigi what you did for me today was amazing. I know how badly you wanted a Yoshi, so I decided to get one as a present."

Luigi smiled excitedly at the flower princess and gave her big hug. Mario watched the duo and thought to himself- Why can't he tell her the truth already? He better tell her when she gets back from the mission. The couple broke off and Daisy went to greet the red plumber.

"Hey Mario, thanks for willing to help me out with training."

"No problem Daisy. But, I'm going to warn you right now, you're going to hate me by the end of the week. I'm really going to challenge you."

"I'm up for anything. I want to be prepared for when the time comes."

"We will be working on getting your balance and endurance up a bit, I'm going to teach you about fighting styles and how to use items, Peach will teach you how to fly, and you need to study a few things from this large book because Luigi will quiz you daily."

He went into the kitchen and pulled out a large book from a small blue drawer. He placed the book in front of the princess feet. Daisy stared at the book in shock. She had never seen a book so thick before. It was about 3000 pages.

"Did you and Luigi ever have to study this?"

"Yes and it's very important for this particular mission. In this book it talks about many different heroes of the Nintendo Universe. It talks about their strengths, weaknesses, their worlds, and items from these worlds. You need to starting reading about this information right away when you get back to Peach's Castle "

Usually reading a book didn't excited Daisy. However the fact it talked about possible enemies in her mission made Daisy excited. She was excited to learn about more potential enemies. She hoped that she would be able to slap them like Bowser.

"Would I be able to slap some of them like Bowser." Daisy asked

"I think a few, but for the most part no" replied Mario.

Luigi looked at the time. It was 8:00 at night. Usually when the Princesses were here they would stay later, but he didn't want Daisy to be exhausted for tomorrow.

"Daisy… you should get going now." said Luigi

"What… it's only 8:00 Weegee…"

"He's right Daisy if you want to quickly study the book and get some rest I'd say do it now." Said Mario

"What time am I going to be woken up for training?"

"Early, very early" replied both plumbers.

…..

Daisy spent three hours reading the book before going to bed last night. She had about 1,000 pages of it left. At this point she knew about 1/3 of the possible enemies she might face. Some of them scared her a bit (like ganondrof), other she thought were hilarious (King Deedeedee). She was excited to read the other 2/3 of the book in the next few days. She slept peacefully hoping that the Mario brothers wouldn't wake her up too early.

…..

Three hours later at 3:00 in the morning, Daisy was still sound asleep. Outside of Peach's castle, Mario and Luigi were dressed in their gym clothes. Mario was carrying a set of boom boxes, while Luigi was carrying a backpack full of more books for Daisy's training. They knocked on the door and woke up Princess Peach. She went to answer the door slowly.

"You two are here already?" Said a tired Peach

"Yes, it's important Daisy gets ready" Mario replied.

"Can you two help me wake her up then? That girl is a really heavy sleeper" a frustrated Peach said.

"That's why I got the boom box" said Luigi

The three of them slowly went of stairs to Princess Daisy's bedroom. The slowly opened the door. Luigi slowly connected the boom box, while Mario got up two wigs. Peach tried so hard not to giggle. She knew this was going to be funny to watch. Mario handed one to Luigi and said to Peach- "Are you sure this song is the ONLY one that can wake up Daisy.

"Yes Mario I've tried multiple songs, but she always wakes up to this one."

"Alright Luigi lets put on the wigs then. Peach can you turn on the boom box now?"

Once Peach turned on the Boom box and the song "Whip my hair" by Willow Smith was blasting on the Boom Box. The Mario brothers were singing along loudly and whipping their hair. Daisy finally woke up about a minute into the song and she was trying so hard to laugh. She finally composed herself.

"Peach must have told you two about my wake up song, I see."

Daisy looked at the time and groaned.

"It's only 3:30 in the morning"

"I know Daisy if you want to be ready, you have to have at lot of training done" said Mario

"Get on your gym clothes and meet the three of us at Castle Gym" said Luigi

The three of them left the room to set up the gym, while Daisy quickly got dressed into her gym clothes. When she entered the gym, she noticed that I was divided into three sections. One had ten obstacles course inspired from different Nintendo worlds. Another was a quizzing section. The last one had a sign that fighting, item and flying techniques.

"Each day before you train Daisy you are going to do some stretches. You then are going to run 50 laps in the obstacle courses. Luigi is then going to quiz you the "enemies" you have read in the book. After that myself and Peach are going to work on your fighting and flying techniques for a few hours each."

…

Daisy was excited about all this, she couldn't wait to begin. However, hearing Mario say all this made Princess Peach uncomfortable. Daisy was going to be put in a lot of pain this week. She was scared that Daisy was going to faint and be sent to the hospital. She was even more worried when she thought about the long hike, the multiple enemies, and the exhaustion she was going to face. She was worried about her possibly dying. Peach had to try and talk Daisy out this before it was too late.

"Look Mario, before we begin can I talk to Daisy about something" said Peach

"Sure Peach, but you need to make it quick!"

Peach lead Daisy outside the gym. Daisy instantly had a bad feeling about this.

"Peach are you O.K, is there something bothering you?"

"Look Daisy I understand that this mission is your dream and all, but I'm really scared for you. The training that Mario is going to do to you is going to exhaust you. I worry that during the mission you may get so overwhelmed and exhausted.

She slowly began and burst into tears

"I'M SCARED I'm going to lose my best friend! I don't want to lose you. You've been like a sister to me. Toadette is nice and all, but it won't be the same without you!"

Daisy approached the crying Princess and gave her a hug. She knew this mission wasn't going to be easy, but she wasn't going to give up now. Peach had to understand that she knew about all these risk. She also had to understand that she wasn't going to give up now.

"Look Peach, I appreciate that you care for my safety and all, but this is something that I've always wanted to do for a very long time. I know about the risks that come with going on an adventure, but I know with Mario's training I'm going to be O.K. He told me last night he was going to go hard on me. When I leave for the mission I'd rather be prepared than unprepared. If I'm prepared the chances of me being overwhelmed, exhausted, and dead are going to decrease. I know I can do this Peach. I know I have what it takes to save everyone. If you want I can ask Mario to give me a few breaks in training if that makes you feel better."

Listening to Daisy's passionate speech made Peach feel better. She still felt a little uneasy letting Daisy go on the mission. However Daisy did make some valid points- she knew the risks at state and she knew that she wasn't going to give up. Peach slowly began to accept this and was less anxious about the mission.

Princess Peach gave Daisy a big hug.

"Lets get you prepared for your mission"

…

For the next week, Daisy was training really hard with Peach and the Mario brothers. She ran through the obstacles courses over 300 times. At first It was challenging for her because she had no idea what to except from each one. However, she was getting more and more familiar each course and her completion time went from 3hours to only an half and hour. Her favourite course was the Metriod-inspired one due to it's dark and mysterious atmosphere. It reminded her a little of Luigi's mansion. She couldn't stand the Star Fox one because it was the shortest. She also felt that balancing on the airplane was a bit scary.

She was extremely devoted to reading the book. She finished the rest of it in two days and Luigi was impressed with Daisy's strong memorization skills. She could name all the contents of the book in one hour, better than both of the Mario Brothers time (1:30).

Mario also taught her various kinds of fighting styles such as Tae Kwon Do and Karate. He helped her quickly develop flower power abilities and made she knew when she had to use them. And Mario also showed her to use the items from the book. She loved the purple sword because it reminded her of the sword fighting lessons she took with her father in the Sarasaland Palace.

The area that she had trouble with the most was flying. When you had to fly you had to be incredibly graceful. Daisy struggled with remaining graceful because she always went too fast. However Daisy was really determined to nail this. It was the ONLY thing she has not mastered.

On the last day of training she spent extra time mastering the flying skill. All she needed was Peach's approval before she was officially ready for the mission.

"OK, Daisy! I just want to see you fly one more time! I want you to flying around all three sections of the gym without falling off. The most important things I want you to do is relax, breath deeply, and think of being graceful."

"Those three things have been drilled into my brain for a week Peach"

"I know, I know, but you have to do this."

"Yes, I can't send you if you don't have everything perfected" Said Mario

"I believe in you Daisy" replied Luigi

Luigi's comment motivated Daisy as she went to the starting line Peach made.

"Are you ready, get set, GOOOO!"

Daisy's liftoff look a little bit tense at the beginning, but one she took a deep breath she slowly began to relax. She managed to keep her arms from wobbling as her hands held a graceful position (think of the way Peach does It in SSBB). Her legs were curled up into a perfect little ball as she glided across the gym. Peach felt proud that Daisy was finally able to accomplish flying.

"It's taken us seven long grueling days of work, but I believer you are ready to leave for your Mission tomorrow" said an excited Mario

Peach and Luigi ran up and gave Daisy a big hug. They were so proud of all her hard work and accomplishments

"Your going to make me so proud out there" said Peach

"You are going to be a superstar" Luigi exclaimed

Daisy took the time to thank her three companions and went back to her bedroom in Peach's Castle. She couldn't sleep because she was so excited. Daisy's adventure was going to start soon.

- The beginning of the adventure is going to start soon. New characters are going to be introduced in the next chapters. Comment and rate if you like. I'm hoping to get up the next chapter by tomorrow.


	5. Leaving the Mushroom Kingdom

The next morning at 7:00 Daisy received a letter from the Mario brothers.

_Dear Daisy,_

_Today is the big day! Before you leave the Mushroom Kingdom, everyone wants to wish you farewell at Toad Town Plaza. Also we have a couple to things to give to you before you leave. See you in a couple of hours._

_Your friends,_

_Mario and Luigi _

Seeing this letter made Daisy anxious and excited. She wondered what the Mario brothers were going to give her at the plaza this morning. It could be a present for doing such a good job at training. Everyone seemed really proud of her last night.

FLASHBACK

"It's taken us seven long grueling days of work, but I believe you are ready to leave for your Mission tomorrow" said an excited Mario

"Your going to make me so proud out there" said Peach

"You are going to be a superstar" Luigi exclaimed

END FLASHBACK

Those comments put a huge smile on Daisy's face. Thinking about them always gave her a huge confidence boost. They helped give her some motivation because she didn't want to let them down. She prayed that she wasn't going to forget anything she learned during the mission.

She began to pack a small yellow backpack with food, a survival guide, and a photograph of Luigi. The food and the survival guide were important for her survival. There were some worlds that she learned about that didn't even supply food (such as the Star fox world). She wondered how their inhabitants managed to stay alive there.

The photograph of Luigi was going to help give her some comfort and support. Even though Luigi wasn't coming on this mission, she could still bring a memory of him. She was going to miss exploring his mansion with him, the times they've attempting cooking together, and most importantly the conversations they had with each while Mario and Peach were asleep. They would talk about their families, their goals, and even their strategies for go-kart tournaments. She felt a single tear dropped down her cheek. She took the photograph out of her backpack and hugged it for a few minutes. Just as she put it back in her bag, someone knocked on her door.

BAM BAM BAM

She opened the door to her friend Yoshi. She smiled as she gave the green dinosaur a hug.

"Hey Yoshi, what are you doing here?"

"I've come to wish you good luck and I'm here to take to you the plaza. It's getting close to 9:00"

She looked at her watch and nodded at the dinosaurs comment. The time now was 8:40. She put on her small yellow backpack, climbed onto the Yoshi, and they departed from the castle

…..

Twenty Minutes later in Toad Town Plaza, Daisy was greeted to sounds of cheering and applause. Yoshi took her up to the Podium and licked the princess's face. She giggled and she gave the Yoshi a hug. She stepped back toward Princess Peach and the Mario brothers on the right side of the stage. Toadsworth stepped towards the center of podium.

"Today is a very important day for our community. This is the first time a female princess is going to go on a quest to save our community. For the past seven days Daisy has worked really hard to prepare herself for this day. Princess Peach and the Mario brothers predict that when she comes back, we're all going to feel very, very proud. Before Daisy leaves and gets a few last minute things, does anyone want to say goodbye?"

A long line of Toad town residents was waiting patiently to say their goodbyes. The majority of them consisted of hugs and sweet comments. A couple of them (Wario and Waluigi) constantly bashed the princess with rude comments. The more either of them spoke, the angrier she got. She went up both of them and kicked them in the balls. The two of them instantly ran away from the Plaza and everyone cheered because they couldn't stand them. Daisy didn't get emotional until her last goodbye: Luigi. As she was giving him a hug she began to feel a teardrop slide down her cheek. She burred her face in Luigi's shoulder and began to sob quietly. When Luigi released her from her hug her wiped the tears from her face. He went back to join Mario and Peach.

"Was Daisy crying back there? I've never seen her get emotional before," said a concerned Peach.

"Yes, she was." Said Luigi

As soon a Luigi said this he slowly began to cry. He hugged Mario and Peach tightly.

"You are going to be OK, bro. Everything will be fine." Whispered Mario

"Lets give Daisy her last minute items now" said Peach

The three of them released each other from their hug and went to approach a small wooden box on the stage. There were three items in the box. Mario took out the first one and presented it to Daisy.

"Something that you don't know about my mission's Daisy is that I get a map. This map helps guide me through each of the worlds. Right now it only leads you to the first world. However, once you beat the boss the map will give you a pathway to the second world and so on. DO NOT LOSE THIS."

"I'll make sure I won't Mario."

Daisy took the map and held it in her right hand. She thanked the red plumber. He stepped back towards Luigi as Peach went to approach the Princess with the next item.

"What I'm about to give you is a rare item- the rainbow Starman. This item has the ability to make you completely invisible for 20 seconds. Use this when you reach the last boss. It's going to make the last fight a little bit easier."

"Peach this is lovely, thank you so much."

She gave Peach another hug. Peach smiled and went back to join Mario. Luigi shyly stepped forward as he presented the final item to the princess.

"A week ago you showed up at my house with an adorable blue Yoshi. Something that I remember you saying is that you wanted a Yoshi with Daisies all over it. I negotiated with Yoshi and here is the egg for it. The Yoshi will hatch in a few days. It will help travelling be a bit easier."

Daisy smiled at the green plumber and gave him one last hug.

"Luigi, this is wonderful! This Yoshi will come in handy for sure"

Luigi stepped back and Toadsworth went to podium one last time. "Everyone make a clear path for Daisy she's got to go now."

The audience made a clear path for Daisy. She smiled and said her last goodbye. She quickly took a look at her map. She was heading towards Kongo Jungle, the first world. Daisy began to walk north and she heard cheers for the last time. The journey was finally going to begin.

….

"OK, in order to reach Kongo Jungle I must go through Goomba fields, swim through the sparking river and slide down its' waterfall. This is going to be so cool!"

She put the map back in her knapsack. It's been 50 minutes since the Daisy left Toad town. According to her map, she was almost at Goomba fields. She felt a surge of adrenaline hit her. She had no idea what to expect. Mario had told her earlier that Goomba fields was an area that gets harder and harder to pass through each year. She hoped things were going to be a bit easier.

10 minutes later she gasped at the sight she saw. Goomba fields was a small area filled with ONLY Goomba's. She tried to look for some sort of cliff they could fall off of. However, there was not a single one in sight. Across the field she noticed the sparkling river a few miles away. The only way she was going to pass through here and get to the river was to stop on every single Goomba in sight.

"How hard could jumping on a bunch of Goomba's be?" she thought to herself. She began to enter the field as thousands of Goomba's rushed quickly toward her. Daisy didn't remember Goomba's being that fast. She didn't recall them talking to her either

"Your journey is going to stop here, Princess Daisy"

"Toad Town was on drugs when the said you could fight"

"Wario and Waluigi are right. Your just a pathetic little girl."

Hearing those comments made her very angry. She was determined to destroy each and every last Goomba in that field.

"Your going down suckers" a determined Princess replied

She ran towards them and began to stomp on them aggressively. The Goomba's began to disappear one by one. A couple of Goomba's tried to climb on top of one another, but Daisy killed them both before their plan could work. Stopping on the Goomba's felt therapeutic to Daisy. It really was a great way to release all the anger she was feeling. In only a few minutes she was done.

"I wish there could have been more of them to stomp on, but I have to get to the sparkling river."

As she slowly left Goomba fields and approached the sparkling river. The rivers enchanting beauty stunned her. The water was perfectly crystal-clear and it had beautiful rainbow sparkles all over it. The swim was going to be long, but it was going the test the princess endurance. She took a step back from the river, took a deep breath, and jumped into the water. She began to swim front crawl towards the direction of the waterfall. She estimated that she'll be there at the waterfall in an hour.

45 minutes later into her swim, she needed to take a break. Her breathing was really heavy and her legs needed a bit of rest. Daisy decided to lie on her back and skull towards the waterfall. As she looked up into the sky she noticed it was going to begin to rain. The rain started off slow, but then it went hard quickly.

"I need to get to Kongo Jungle and build some shelter. If lighting strikes, I could be dead already."

She quickly swam towards the waterfall. Her muscles were telling her that she need to take a break, but she wasn't' going to give up now! Just when she was a few meters away from the waterfall, she felt a slimy creature try to tug onto her dress. She tried to move forward, but this creature had a tight grip on her. She felt herself sinking in the river. Daisy tried to stay up, but the creatures grip pulled her down into the water. In the water she saw a tall eel with giant red eyes.

"No one goes through this waterfall, unless you fight me! My name is Zapper and I'm going to strangle you to death"

Daisy struggled speaking in the water

"I'm going to survive…I'm go..ing….to"

Zapper began to move forward towards the princess. Daisy stepped back, trying to think of something to do. Zapper began to slowly wrap it self around the Daisy's neck. She knew that martial arts wasn't going to work, flying wasn't an option, and that it was hard to move her body. As Zapper began to move tighter, Daisy had an idea. She slowly moved her arms toward eel, placed them close to neck and tried her best to activate her flower powers.

"Da…isy…flo…wer…cir….cle….be..a..m"

One Daisy chanted that, a yellow beam with daisies appeared in her hand. It zapped Zapper and he slowly began to disinigrate.

"NO! You're destroying my beautiful sliminess. NOOOOOO! I thought you were a good princess."

"S..o….long…su…c..k..er"

In a few minutes he was destroyed. Daisy quickly swam back up and grabbed some water from her backpack. She chugged it and took a few deep breaths.

"That was crazy! I don't remember Mario or Luigi fighting an Eel before. I can't wait to tell the gang this story. I need to approach the waterfall now"

She swam slowly towards the waterfall. She positioned herself at the top. Looking down at the bottom made her so excited. Daisy loved heights. This was going to be the longest, yet the most fun waterfall ride she's ever been on. In an amusement park back at the Mushroom Kingdom they had a cool waterfall ride, but it didn't top the height of this one. She told a deep breath and made a war cry.

"GEROMINO"

She began to slide down the waterfall and she began to go really fast. She was going as fast as Sonic the hedgehog would be going (in the first game). In a few minutes she noticed large rock scattered all over the slide. She thought to herself "This just make things even more exciting" Daisy dodged the rocks with ease as she continued sliding down the waterfall. As she slid down, the rain began to feel lighter. Daisy was still planning on making a shelter in case things got bad again.

Five minutes she landed on a raft at the bottom of the slide. As she was getting on the raft she was amazed by what see saw. Kongo Jungle was beautiful, even though it was still raining. There were countless trees with plenty of Bananas, plenty of houses made with sticks, Rap music playing in the background, and lots of monkeys awaiting to welcome her.

She sailed to raft to a small boating dock and the monkeys began to great her.

"Do any of you know where I could build a shelter?"

They all pointed to small area a few miles away.

"Thank you, I'm going to take down the evil Donkey Kong tomorrow for you all"

The monkeys cheered and gave Daisy a small letter.

"You should read that after you're done your shelter" a monkey with blonde hair said"

Daisy stared at the monkey in shock.

"Everyone always gives me that look. My name is Dixie Kong. I can help you build your shelter if you want."

"That would be nice, thank you."

The two of them went off and began to build Daisy's shelter for the night.

- What do you think the letter is going to say. What world do you think Daisy's map going to lead her next? Comment and rate if you want. Will update soon!


	6. Secrets of Kongo Jungle

Fan-fiction- Princess Daisy's adventure- Chapter 6- Secrets of Kongo Jungle

Daisy was thankful that Dixie Kong offered to help to build shelter. She never had experienced building one of them before. Even though she had a survival guide in her backpack, she was willing to listen to Dixie Kong's instructions and tips. She could teach this to the residents of toad town this skill when she got home. This would help decrease homelessness in their area.

"The main items we use to build all of our shelters are wood, rope, mud, and thatch."

Dixie chanted a magical spell and these four items appeared in her hands.

Even though you are only staying here for one night, there are many monkeys and apes that would love to use this shelter. Daisy, I first want you to stack a few rows of wood down on the ground. It's going to represent the base. Do you want me to help you carry those pieces of wood?"

"No thank you, I'm actually really strong. I'm not like Peach. " She replied as she picked up 3 pieces of wood at once.

Seeing Daisy's strength made Dixie Kong really happy. She felt that Daisy could save (Donkey Kong) from the dreaded curse that mysterious monster put on him. She really wanted Donkey Kong to be back to normal again.

Daisy went to pick up 6 more pieces of wood and placed them down onto the ground. She hoped that she was impressing Dixie Kong with her hard work so far. She didn't want to mess up because the shelter was something she wanted to get done fast. This was so she wouldn't have to worry about it later. The letter that she was given earlier had been on her mind for a while. Daisy was very anxious to see what the letter was going to say. She hoped it was going to give her some information that would help her later on.

"Do I tie all nine pieces of wood up with the rope? The pieces of wood aren't just going to stay together on it's own."

"Yes Daisy, then we need wood for the sides and roof of the shelter. And then we need to place the mud and finally add the thatch on top."

…

After three hours of long work, the shelter was finally complete. It reminded Daisy of a log cabin. She considered building one for herself when she got back home to toad town. It would be a good place to store some of her extra things.

"Daisy you did a fabulous job today. Most of the time it can 7 hours to get these things done. You are very hardworking and talented."

"Thanks. I really wanted to get this done and read this letter"

Daisy slowly opened the letter and reading the contents of it made her overjoyed.

_Dear Mushroom Kingdom representative,_

_Thank you so much for coming into our land. We know today was a bit tiring, so we want you to invite you to a feast tonight. We also want to take that time to inform about what happened to Donkey Kong. We hope this helps for tomorrow's battle and during your adventure._

_From the residents of Kongo Jungle _

"What do you say Daisy, do you accept our invitation?"

"Of course I do. I want to know how all these great heroes this monster hypnotized. It would always be good to know how this has affected everyone here as well as Donkey Kong."

"I'll come pick you up in a couple of hours, you should relax for a while"

"Thanks for making me welcome here Dixie. You've been cool"

"No problem" Dixie said as she leaped away from the shelter

Daisy stepped into her shelter and lied down onto the hard wooden floor. She tried to relax, but she was so anxious for the feast. Getting the inside information from the Kongo residents could help her get an idea of who this monster was. All Daisy knew about this monster was that he wants to destroy the mushroom kingdom. She wanted to know more so that when it was time to battle him, she would be prepared to kick his ass.

She was also eager to know how these heroes got hypnotized. The only possible ways that came to her mind were a spell or some sort of attack/power. She spent the new few hours thinking about it. She finally stopped coming up with speculations when she heard a knock on her shelter.

KNOCK

"Daisy, it's time for the feast now." Said an excited Dixie Kong

Daisy quickly sprang up and went to greet Dixie Kong. She followed her slowly as they began to walk towards the feasting area.

"When I am going to find out about what happened to Donkey Kong?"

"You'll be a story while we eat dinner. Do not interrupt it or else the monkeys will think you are rude. You may ask questions if you would like after the story is done."

"Are you going to help tell the story, Dixie Kong?"

Dixie Kong nodded at Daisy and they continued walking together in silence.

….

When Dixie Kong and Daisy got to the feast, the sights that she saw astonished her. There was a long wooden table took up a few miles of the jungle. Plenty of fruit were scattered all over the table in wooden bowls. Across the bowls were several wooden plates and cups with some sort of pink fruit juice. The entire population of the jungle sat in wooden chairs and the majority of them very laughing and smiling. Dixie leads Daisy over towards two empty wooden seats at the table. Once they were seated, an older monkey stood and said a chant very quickly (uh e uh uh e uh uh uh e e eee eee uh uh uh eee!). All the other monkeys except Daisy repeated the chant. She knew that they were no way she'd be able to keep up with them. Dixie told her that the chant was a prayer they said before eating food. Once the chant wasn't being said all the monkeys began grabbing handfuls of fruit from the bowls. They shoved them into their mouths quickly as they possible could. This excited Daisy because when she was a kid, she would eat just like the monkeys did. She remembered getting scolded by her Mother because she wasn't acting lady-like. She joined in the monkeys with excitements and in a few minutes time, she couldn't eat any more. She stayed silent for a few minutes and then asked Dixie Kong if she could tell the story of the monster now.

Dixie Kong went towards the center of the table and silenced the noise of the monkeys.

"Before fighting Donkey Kong tomorrow, I want to take the time to inform Daisy about what happened to him. She wants to know more about the evil monster and how it has affected our Nintendo heroes. To help me tell my story may I have Funky Kong and Diddy Kong join me up here?"

Funky Kong and Diddy Kong slowly arose from their wooden seats. Funky Kong was wearing a blue fuzzy nightgown and began to slowly crawl towards Dixie Kong. Diddy Kong was wearing a red shirt and hat. He approached Funky Kong quickly and dragged him towards Dixie Kong. Daisy was happy Diddy did that because the pace that Funky Kong was moving was incredibly slow. She didn't want to have to wait a long time for him to eventually get to Dixie Kong.

"A few weeks ago, everything was peaceful in Kongo Jungle. Donkey Kong was doing a fantastic job of guarding our world from any bad intruders." Funky Kong stated

"However, when me and Dixie Kong went to gather fruit with him, things got bad quickly. In only a few minutes we noticed that sky turn almost pitch black. "

"We began to hear large stomping noises. Diddy and I were starting to get really scared. Donkey Kong told us to stay put as he went to follow those noises. He ran a few miles and and…..

Before she continued she felt some tears began to form in eyes. She was trying so hard to hold them back. Funky Kong and Diddy Kong instantly gave Dixie Kong a huge group hug. She wept silently for a few minutes and then took a few deep breaths and continued on.

" …We saw him get picked up by this huge beast. We couldn't see that much of what he looked like, but the main thing we noticed that it's back had lots of tall, sharp spikes. Donkey Kong was trying so hard to break free from his grip, but nothing he did worked. He proceeded to throw him on the ground and before he could even react and attempt to fight back, he was zapped with this purple magic stuff. Donkey Kong was screaming so much. It caused me to get very emotional. Anyways the monster proceeded to jump in the air, land on Donkey Kong and jumped again to leave Kongo jungle. We instantly ran towards Donkey Kong and his body was surround by mysterious purple fumes. He appeared to be un-conscious. However ten minutes later, he woke up and began spewing very rude comments. It wasn't the same monkey I've known all of my life. He then proceeded to build a large fighting stage made out of wood and preceded to talk about how he must help fulfill the duty of his master. From what I've heard him chant this duty was to destroy anyone that dared to challenge him from the Mushroom Kingdom so that they couldn't destroy the master's plans. When asked what this plan was by the other monkeys he told them that the plan was to destroy the Mushroom kingdom so that it could be turned into a powerful army base and destroy other Nintendo worlds. "

Hearing this news made Daisy furious. She couldn't believe that someone wanted to do such a thing. This monster was the most evil villain she ever heard of me. It made enemies such as Bowser and Tatanga look like pure saints. All they ever wanted to do was Kidnap a princess and attempt to make them their queen. This was a million times worse. Daisy was not going to let the Mushroom Kingdom and the other worlds be affected by this monster. She stood up from her chair and gave Dixie Kong a big hug.

"I'm so sorry about what happened to Donkey Kong. I really hope that after I finish him, he'll be back to his old ways. When he used to play Mario parties with the Mushroom Kingdom he was such a sweetheart. I also want to make a promise to each and everyone of you here. This monster may think his evil plans will work, but when I finally get to him his ass is going to get whooped. Your world, and the rest of the Nintendo world are NOT going to be destroyed. The Mushroom Kingdom is not going to work for this evil monster. Hearing this news encourages me to stay focused, fight hard, and save our entire world. I'm a strong, Independent woman and NO ONE IS GOING TO STOP ME."

Daisy's passionate speech made the entire Monkey clap and cheer. Dixie Kong gave her a huge hug and a big confident smile. Daisy wasn't going to let her and the rest of Kongo Jungle tomorrow.

"Daisy, I think you should be getting some sleep. You need energy for tomorrow. I'll take you back to your cabin."

Daisy nodded and walked away with Dixie Kong in the night sky.

As Daisy was walking she thought to herself" My first real boss battle is tomorrow, it's going to be so cool. I hope my training helps me kick ass."

- Comment and rate if you want. Next chapter will be up soon. How do you think Daisy will beat Donkey Kong? Where will she travel to next?


End file.
